<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风雪夜归人 by MelindaLewyska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211463">风雪夜归人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska'>MelindaLewyska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>二战系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KTK番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>二战系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风雪夜归人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*有点OOC，锅是我的，请勿上升真人<br/>*老K略黑化预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>托尼·克罗斯的童年过得说不上太好，但是起码也不坏。<br/>他和自己的弟弟菲利克斯，还有父母亲一起住在德国东部的小城市格赖夫斯瓦尔德。<br/>托尼和菲利克斯同母异父，托尼是一个德国犹太人的混血儿，而他的弟弟，菲利克斯，则是一个纯正的犹太人，就像他的父母亲一样。<br/>在1939年以前，托尼的生活都是平静而无忧无虑的，他的父亲把他当作自己的亲生儿子来看待，送他去城里最好的学校上学。每一天回家，托尼都可以和家人围坐在一起吃一顿不错的晚餐，再和菲利克斯一起踢一会儿足球。<br/>也许他可以在这样的环境中长大，考上一所不错的大学，找到一份好工作，平静的度过一生，但是很不幸，战争的到来毁灭了这一切。<br/>1939年9月4日，克罗斯永远也忘不了这一天。<br/>他放学刚回到家里，甚至连书包都没来得及放下，几辆警车就停在了家门口。一个军官敲响了他家的门，然后他们一家四口就被带上了警车。<br/>克罗斯看着脸色铁青的父亲，还有哭哭啼啼的母亲，他意识到了事情的严重性。<br/>他们被赶上了一趟驶往柏林的火车，火车上全是和他们一样惊慌不安的犹太人。他们到了柏林之后很快地就被全部关进了集中营。<br/>萨克森豪森不是一个好去处，他在那里待到了1940年年初，然后有一天，他们被德国士兵给粗暴地叫起来，告诉他们有一部分犹太人要转移到新建成或扩建的其他集中营里去。<br/>这引起了集中营里的一点小骚动，人们在哀号和哭泣，担心和亲人离别。在潮水般的被赶上火车的人群之中，托尼和菲利克斯被人潮给冲散了。<br/>“哥哥！”菲利克斯喊着他，克罗斯奋力赶过去想抓住自己弟弟的手，但是人太多了，他根本挤不过去，只能眼睁睁地看着菲利克斯和自己越来越远，最终被迫走向两列驶向不同目的地的火车。<br/>克罗斯的母亲跟他在一起，她竭力掩饰着自己失去丈夫和小儿子的悲伤，克罗斯安慰着母亲，他意识到现在自己的重要性了，他已经是母亲身边唯一的亲人。<br/>他们最终抵达了慕尼黑附近的达豪集中营，这里1938年刚刚完成扩建，是德国最早的集中营，关押着十来万的犹太人。<br/>但是仅仅两个月后，他的母亲就被一场伤寒给夺去了生命，她在去世前握着克罗斯的手，告诉他，“活下去，我的孩子。”</p><p>02<br/>1941年年初，再也寻常不过的一天。<br/>一辆相当气派的小轿车驶进了达豪集中营的大门口，停在那块写着“劳动使人自由”的牌子底下。立马有士兵跑过来打开车门，巴伐利亚地区的陆军长官，盖世太保米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽从车里出来，冷漠地扫视了一眼周围的环境。<br/>“克洛泽先生！”集中营的长官西奥多·艾克很惊奇地叫了一声，满脸殷勤地走过来，“您怎么过来巡视也不提前说一声！刚才哨兵告诉我您过来了，我还差点没有相信呢！”<br/>克洛泽冷冷地看了他一眼，艾克立刻就不说话了，转过身命令士兵们把集中营里面赶紧打扫好了，顺带准备一下今天计划的人体实验。<br/>但是和其他的德国军官不同，克洛泽似乎对于人体实验这种很受当局吹捧的东西不感兴趣，而他更不乐意去看看毒气室和焚尸炉，他就像是没有什么目的一样地在囚徒们居住的地方绕了几圈，然后提出要求说要去见见住在平房里面的看守。<br/>艾克的脸色有那么一瞬间有点尴尬，说是要等一会儿才能够见得到人。克洛泽皱起眉头，他对于这种态度很不满意，转身就直接朝平房走去。<br/>他推开门的时候听见了从门后传来的微微的呻吟声。克洛泽的神色一僵，把门给推开，看见集中营里的看守们围在房子正中央的桌子边，有一个人正在操着桌子上的一个金发男孩。<br/>看守们听见了响动，都朝门口望过来，看见克洛泽阴沉的脸色和他军装上的标志之后都吓得停止了一切动作，艾克急急地跟着克洛泽进来，招呼着他们赶紧收拾好了出来，克洛泽先生有命令给他们。<br/>看守们呼啦一声地四散开，把那个金发男孩留在了房间里。克罗斯之前被压在桌子上一直背对着门口，因此也不知道究竟发生了什么。他撑着从桌子上爬起来，颤巍巍地爬下桌子去拿自己不成样子的衣服，突然感觉到房间里还有别人，他一抬头，就看见了还待在房间里没有离开的克洛泽。<br/>克洛泽走过来，弯下腰和他平视。克洛泽看着克罗斯好看的蓝眼睛有点恐惧地看着他，克罗斯眼角通红，两行泪正从脸颊上划过，脸上的不正常的潮红色还是没有散去。<br/>“别怕，”克洛泽说，轻轻伸手帮克罗斯擦去脸上的泪水，“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“克罗斯，托……托尼·克罗斯。”克罗斯小声地回答。<br/>“你多大了，托尼？”克洛泽帮他把有点长的金色碎发撩到脑后，他的声音很温柔，眼底是不多见的柔情。<br/>“十，十六岁。”<br/>十六岁，克洛泽在心里重复了一遍，少年的湛蓝色的双眸望着他，他望进去看见的是和集中营的风格完全不相符的纯真与生机。<br/>克洛泽得承认，他在看见克罗斯的这双蓝色的眼睛的刹那，他就被迷住了，这个少年楚楚可怜的模样彻底抓住了他的心。<br/>他脱下大衣外套把还赤裸的克罗斯裹在里面打横抱起走了出去，克罗斯的脑袋埋在他胸口，甚至可以听见他的心跳声。<br/>艾克这时带着那些看守们急急地赶了过来，艾克眼尖地看见克洛泽怀中人露在大衣外面的金色的头发，“克洛泽先生！这里人都到齐了，您看看您是有什么要吩咐的……”<br/>克洛泽对他们仍然是板着一张脸，声音也还是冷冷的，或者说里面还有一点尽力克制着的愤怒，“我没有什么事情要跟你们说的，慕尼黑那边还有事，我就走了，等过一段时间再来。”<br/>克洛泽抱着克罗斯向门口走去，艾克不得不硬着头皮跟在他身边，还要殷勤地为他开车门。<br/>“艾克先生，你也是个明白人，”克洛泽在上车之前停下来，“你知道我们元首不喜欢那样的看守，怎么处置你是明白的，对吧？”<br/>艾克忙不迭地点头，看着克洛泽抱着他的男孩钻进车里，直到车子远去消失在了视线里才敢离开。</p><p>03<br/>克罗斯在一间布置的相当豪华的卧室里醒来。<br/>他的第一反应是他一定还在做梦，他长这么大都没有看见过布置的这么奢侈的装潢。他紧张地看了看四周，又低头看了眼自己盖着的天鹅绒被子和被换上的整洁的新衣服，才隐约想起一些事，自己似乎是被一位军官打扮的人给带出了集中营。<br/>想到自己终于离开了那个鬼地方，克罗斯心里还是一阵狂喜，但是随即他又开始担心起那位带走他的军官来，在集中营的一年让他充分知晓这位军官可能会对他做的事情，而他并没有拒绝的权力。<br/>“你醒了？”有人走了进来，正是克洛泽。<br/>克罗斯低低地应了一声，低下头去不敢看他。<br/>克洛泽在克罗斯的床边坐下，温柔的伸手去摸他的额头，“已经不烫了，看来你暂时没发烧了。”<br/>“喝点汤吧，你都几天快没吃东西了。”克洛泽从床头柜上的托盘里拿起一碗汤，然后拿了把勺子，一口一口地喂克罗斯。<br/>克罗斯慢慢地喝着，他这才感觉到了饥饿，他已经有好久没有吃过这么好吃的饭了，肚子一阵咕咕叫。<br/>克洛泽喂完了他整碗汤，笑着说，“托尼看起来很饿呢。”<br/>“等一下，楼下的晚饭应该已经做好了，我给你端上来。”<br/>“我……我可以自己下去吃……”克罗斯小声地说。<br/>“不行，托尼，”克洛泽很坚决，“你的病才好，又长期营养严重不良，最好乖乖卧床休息一段时间。”<br/>克洛泽把汤碗放在床头柜上，转身出去了，不一会儿端了一盘意大利面过来。<br/>“慢点吃，托尼，”克洛泽用叉子卷上意大利面喂他，“你不能一次性立马吃那么多，这样你的身体也受不住。”<br/>他只让克罗斯吃了半盘，就不准他吃了，从托盘上拿来几粒药片，看着克罗斯就着水咽下去。<br/>“这是退烧药，你的病还没有完全好。”<br/>托尼点点头，犹豫了一下，才鼓起勇气问克洛泽，“那个……先生，请问我能知道你的名字吗？”<br/>“米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，你叫我米洛就好了。”<br/>米洛……托尼在自己心里默念了几遍，“谢谢你，米洛。”<br/>克洛泽愣了一下，轻轻吻了吻克罗斯的额头，“不要这么客气，托尼。”<br/>“你先睡一会儿吧，别把自己给累着了，我等到晚上十点过再来给你测体温。”<br/>克罗斯闭上眼睛躺回枕头里，点点头算是给克洛泽的回应。他的眼睫毛轻轻颤动着，让人忍不住想再吻上去。<br/>克洛泽轻轻帮他掖好被角，拉上了床头的台灯。</p><p>04<br/>“托尼，起床了。”早上的阳光有几缕透过窗帘照了进来，克洛泽睁开眼睛就看见自己怀里的那一团男孩。<br/>“不要！”克罗斯半真半假地抱怨着，整个人都缩在克洛泽怀里，像一只树懒一样四肢都缠在他身上。<br/>“起床了，别闹了，”克洛泽揉着克罗斯柔软的金发，捧起男孩的脸在额头上轻轻一吻，“昨天睡得还好吗？”<br/>又过了一会儿克罗斯才不情不愿地从床上爬起来，磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完换好衣服到楼下的餐厅去吃饭。克洛泽正在边吃早饭边听收音机，他招呼克罗斯坐过来，然后递给他一杯热牛奶和两片涂了果酱的面包。<br/>“你在听什么？”克罗斯咬了一口面包，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，说话也含糊不清。<br/>“苏联的情况，昨天晚上元首下令撕毁《互不侵犯条约》，入侵苏联了。”克洛泽说的很轻松，就像是在谈论“今天天气怎么样”一样，还随手往牛奶里添了一点蜂蜜。<br/>克罗斯手里的面包掉到了盘子里，“什么？德国入侵苏联了？那家伙怎么想的，觉得自己比得过拿破仑吗？”<br/>“乱说话。”克洛泽揉揉克罗斯的头发，“安心吃你的饭。”<br/>克罗斯摇摇头，他不是很有胃口了，把牛奶和面包都往前面一推，“我吃饱了。”<br/>“喂，托尼！”克洛泽喊了一声，克罗斯没搭理他，径直上楼去了。<br/>克洛泽没有办法，也只能认命般的跟着追上去，看见克罗斯又把自己给蒙在了被子里，蜷成一团背对着他。<br/>唉……克罗斯来这里的三四个月真是越来越被自己给惯坏了，克洛泽这么想着，而这一切的起因都是克罗斯晚上睡觉会做噩梦，克洛泽隔着走廊都听得见他在大哭大叫。有天晚上凌晨两三点的时候克洛泽又一次被吵醒，他就下了床轻手轻脚地去克罗斯的卧室查看，只见克罗斯趴在枕头里偷偷地小声啜泣。<br/>“托尼，你怎么了？”他当时坐在克罗斯身边，轻轻地把男孩抱在自己怀里，替他拭干眼泪。<br/>“米洛……我，我做噩梦了……”托尼断断续续地说，“我梦见……集中营……我……”<br/>男孩应该是太恐惧了，混身发抖，克洛泽把他给抱紧了些，安慰他道，“已经过去了，托尼，已经过去了，我不会把你送回去的，我保证。”<br/>克罗斯还是在哭，克洛泽借着台灯的光注意到他的黑眼圈，想来他因为怕做噩梦，估计这几天连觉都没有好好睡。<br/>“睡觉了，乖。”克洛泽吻了吻克罗斯的脸，把人给放回到床上准备离开，但是却被克罗斯给扯住了睡袍。<br/>“米洛我怕……”克罗斯用他那双蓝色的眼睛看着他，“米洛你陪我睡好不好……”<br/>“好，好。”克洛泽受不了这样的克罗斯，掀开被子和克罗斯躺在一起，把克罗斯搂在自己怀里。<br/>第二天一大早克洛泽醒来的时候，就发现克罗斯缠在自己身上，还睡得很香。<br/>克罗斯感觉到四周的响动才醒过来，那双蓝色的眼睛还很迷茫，明显没有睡醒，直到最后看见了克洛泽才变得清醒一些。<br/>“早安，托尼。”克洛泽笑着看着他，克罗斯凑得那么近，让他忍不住在对方的脸上啄了一下。<br/>从此以后克洛泽就有了搂着克罗斯一起睡觉的习惯，虽然他们真的就是睡觉除此之外什么都没干……克罗斯也渐渐地放肆起来，从一开始的小心翼翼到现在这样公然在家里闹脾气，让巴伐利亚地区的最高陆军长官忍不住思考起来“这究竟是谁的房子”……<br/>但是克罗斯生气了，还不是得哄，克洛泽认命地走向前去把他搂住，在克罗斯耳边问他，“托尼，你为什么要因为这个生气？”<br/>“为什么你们又要发动新的战争……”克罗斯闷闷地回答他，“你们还嫌战争造成的灾难不够少吗？当然，你们只会看到战争给你们带来的土地和巨额财富，却从来看不到那些在战争中挣扎的人们！”<br/>克洛泽从后面抱着他久久没有说话，克罗斯的一通盘问让他想不出来该怎么回答。<br/>“米洛，像我一样的悲剧还少吗……”克罗斯很委屈地靠在他怀里，然后用手臂搂住他的脖子，换了个姿势转过来把头埋在他的侧颈。<br/>“托尼，”克洛泽拍着他的后背，“我们都没有办法去阻止这些悲剧的发生，我能做的只是尽力保护好你，让你不要再遭受这些了。”<br/>“米洛……”克罗斯紧紧地抱住他，手把他的整洁的衬衣抓出了几道褶皱，他想起母亲告诉自己，让自己一定要活下去，但是现在他有点改变自己的主意了，是的，他确实想活下去，但是他更想让更多在战争中遭遇不幸的人们活下去……</p><p>05<br/>“你怎么今天突然想着把晚饭弄得这么正式了？”克罗斯从楼上下来来到餐厅里，今天克洛泽把餐厅很认真地布置了一通，在餐桌上铺上了崭新的白色桌布，还很有情调的在餐桌上点了几支蜡烛。<br/>“想请你吃一顿烛光晚餐。”克洛泽说，灰绿色的眼睛深情地看着克罗斯，在他的酒杯里倒了一点葡萄酒，“本来是打算带你去码头吃一顿的，但是最近不太安宁，为了你的安全我就把厨师给叫到家里来做饭了。”<br/>“尊敬的长官，您的特权可不是用在这种地方的。”克罗斯吃吃地笑，咬了一口涂满了一层黄油的面包。<br/>“那如果我就想用呢？”<br/>“我之前可不知道您居然这么任性。”克罗斯正说着，侍者把两个人的牛排给端了上来。<br/>两个人边吃饭边聊，克洛泽给克罗斯讲了很多最近的战况，，法国啊，北非啊，苏联啊，还有美国的动向，罗斯福和丘吉尔……克罗斯也是听的一知半解，克洛泽不得不很耐心地跟他解释很多东西，比如党卫军最近的传唤令，美国为什么不参战，意大利怎么输掉了阿尔及利亚，克罗斯边听边思考起了自己的计划，克洛泽不允许他离开这栋小别墅半步，说是因为现在是“特殊时期”，他需要被保护，但是克罗斯却想尽快和潜伏在慕尼黑的盟军地下组织取得联系，而这很明显需要他去城市里仔仔细细地打听一番。<br/>侍者这时端来了饭后的甜点，蓝莓慕斯蛋糕。克罗斯拿起勺子舀了下去，感觉勺子好像碰到了蛋糕里什么坚硬的东西，他舀起来一看，居然是一枚很精致的戒指。<br/>克罗斯惊住了，把戒指拿起来，用纸巾擦掉上面的奶油，“米洛！”<br/>克洛泽笑着把戒指拿过来，从衣服的口袋里掏出一个戒指盒把它装进去，走到克罗斯身边单膝跪下。<br/>“托尼，我知道这很突然，但是我很明白我在做什么，我想要什么。我得承认我见到你的第一眼我就喜欢上了你那双蓝色的眼睛，而这几个月间的相处更是让我发现，我彻彻底底的爱上你了。我已经离不开你了。托尼·克罗斯先生，你愿意和我在一起吗？”<br/>“我……”克罗斯还是没有反应过来，他完全没有料到这一切。<br/>“我愿意！”克罗斯害羞的脸红了，幸好餐厅里灯光比较暗，克洛泽不大看得出来。<br/>“太好了，托尼！”克洛泽把戒指给他戴上，在他的指尖轻吻了一下，“我爱你，我的爱人。”<br/>“米洛，我也爱你。”</p><p>06<br/>八卦是人们的天性。<br/>即使是在战争年代里。<br/>巴伐利亚的陆军最高长官米洛·克洛泽订婚的消息一出，整个慕尼黑都轰动了。人们纷纷猜测是哪一家的千金能得到这位长官的垂青。街头巷尾的小酒吧里面，人们都在对这件事议论纷纷，有自称消息灵通的士兵，有最底层的酒鬼和流浪汉，有买酒消愁的异乡人，每个人都坚信自己的猜想是正确的，甚至有好事的赌场老板还拿“米洛·克洛泽的未婚妻是谁”开了一个盘，据说几天下去投注的人已经达到了四位数……<br/>“综合一下，人们口中的这位神秘的未婚妻，有着一半棕色一半金色的长发，有着蓝里带绿绿里带灰的大眼睛，她可能19岁也可能二十五六岁，同时毕业于三所不同的优秀的大学，学习了包括建筑政治文学艺术在内的十来个不同的专业，父亲一会儿是瑞士银行的董事长，一会儿是元首身边的红人，她和克洛泽第一次相遇于某一次家族聚会或者慕尼黑的某一家餐厅或者某个大学里面，她的名字加起来可能有几十个字儿，比你用德语写下‘二十六万三千四百五十八’加起来还要长，而且还不一定是德语名字，因为她还有可能是一个意大利人或者西班牙人，对吧？”在慕尼黑的一家酒吧里，穆勒坐在一张靠窗的桌子上，一面喝着啤酒一面跟自己对面的人絮絮叨叨地说着街边流传的那些八卦，而这个八卦的主人公之一，人们口中的那位神秘的未婚妻，托尼·克罗斯，正坐在他对面，哭笑不得的听着这些离谱的传闻。<br/>“够了，托马斯！”克罗斯假装生气去拍穆勒的手，自从穆勒知道了他的身份以后，就不时地拿这些八卦来调侃他。<br/>“说实话，托尼，我还不知道你居然可以随意更换自己的性别和年龄。”<br/>“托马斯！”<br/>“好了好了，不开你的玩笑了，说点正事儿……你和那家伙到底什么时候结婚？”<br/>“今年年底，大概十二月份的样子。”<br/>“在教堂办婚礼吗？”<br/>“不……大概就是在家里，米洛不想太过张扬这件事儿，但是订婚的消息还是传出去了。”<br/>“你到底是怎么让克洛泽对你这么深情的？如果我是一个外来人，听你的描述里的克洛泽先生，我怕是会误以为他是新时代的罗密欧。”穆勒吃了一个烤肠，看着克罗斯。<br/>“我怎么知道……我也没见过他有多凶啊，我还觉得你们说他是个杀人不眨眼的魔头是在污蔑他呢。”克罗斯无辜地眨着大眼睛。<br/>“啧，”穆勒撇撇嘴，示意克罗斯去看窗外，“你看，那不是你先生？那个路西法。”<br/>克罗斯转过头去，看见在酒吧斜对面的一家很大的赌场门口，停着十几辆警车，一群看热闹的人们不敢向前，就站在街道对面的店铺门口看着这场闹剧。赌场的老板被几个党卫军给拽了出来摁着跪在地上，克洛泽这时从一辆警车上下来，他穿着一件黑色的大衣，慢条斯理地给手枪装上子弹，神色淡漠地问了那个老板几个问题，克罗斯不清楚那个老板回答了些什么，只是看见他很惊恐地向克洛泽求饶，克洛泽把手枪优雅地转了个圈儿，对准他的脑袋砰地一声，赌场老板就倒在了血泊里。<br/>“噢……米洛为什么要杀他啊，托马斯？”这是克罗斯第一次真真正正地看见脸色这么吓人的克洛泽，他好像有点理解为什么慕尼黑的人都很怕他了。<br/>“你还记得那个开了个盘口赌克洛泽的未婚妻是谁的赌场老板吗？诺，就是他喽，想赚钱想赚疯了，主意居然都敢打到克洛泽头上来了，也是活该。”<br/>“哦……”克罗斯似懂非懂地点头，这时克洛泽的目光向这边看来，人群都匆匆四散开，克罗斯吓得赶紧钻到了桌子底下防止被自己爱人给看见，一直到所有的警车都离开了才敢出来。<br/>“那你怕米洛吗，托马斯？”克罗斯问他。<br/>“托尼，除了你，巴伐利亚地区都没有人不怕他的，”穆勒苦恼地说，“克洛泽太聪明了，一点点的蛛丝马迹都可以被他给发现，就连我们拜仁……平日里做任务要是遇见轴心国的人了，人数不多都是敢去直接对攻火拼的，可是要是我们知道克洛泽在的话，那都是能撤就撤，实在是不想正面面对他。而且，我只是希望他不要来调查我们组织才好，我们还想再活几天。”</p><p>07<br/>“莱维你放开我！你要把我给带到哪里去？”克罗斯拼了命地想挣脱开莱万的手，他正被莱万给强行拖到二楼上去，刚才带着伤回来的穆勒正在楼下简单地清理伤口。<br/>“托尼你听着，如果待会儿警察来了，我和托马斯会负责全部事情的，你在阁楼里乖乖待好不要出来。”莱万说着打开阁楼的小门把克罗斯给推了进去。<br/>“莱维！你们不能这么做！托马斯身上还有伤，你怎么可能一个人对付那么多警察？”克罗斯用手抵着阁楼的门不让莱万关上。<br/>“托尼，你要相信我们，还有，你才十八岁，我们不会让你来冒这个险。”莱万尽力温柔地说，然后把阁楼给关上了。<br/>“可是……”阁楼的门差点撞到克罗斯的鼻子尖，他也很委屈，为什么莱万和穆勒都不让他去帮忙呢？这几年组织里面很多危险的活动他也或多或少有些参与，虽然只有十八岁，但是他却比同龄的许多人成熟了不少，更为重要的是，克罗斯有一点预感，这一次来的警察里面会有克洛泽……<br/>原因很简单，因为今天其实是他和克洛泽的结婚纪念日。<br/>克洛泽在这一年变得相当忙起来，经常一离开家就是几天的时间，去柏林或者哪里处理事件，还要加大对慕尼黑的管理力度。自从今年2月德军在苏联彻底地惨败输掉斯大林格勒战役之后，一些不利于柏林的流言蜚语也渐渐多了起来（尽管这其中有些谣言还就是克罗斯他们传出去的），因此克洛泽还要分出部分精力去管理这些事务，和克罗斯也没有像以前一样有那么多时间待在一起了，而也正是因为此，克罗斯才敢于夜不归宿，只要克洛泽不在慕尼黑，就和穆勒莱万几个一起住在这栋小别墅里。<br/>可是，克洛泽再怎么忙，都不意味着他会忘掉和克罗斯有关的东西，比如今年6月份，北非刚刚被盟军给完全解放，盟友意大利的政局开始不稳，可是克洛泽还是会在百忙之中抽出时间带着克罗斯去周边的小镇里度假，来庆祝他们的订婚纪念日，所以像这种结婚纪念日，克洛泽怎么可能会忘记？<br/>克罗斯竖起耳朵听见楼下传来的枪声和对话声，他听出来了，克洛泽确实在这里，他也听出来莱万的声音。克罗斯太清楚自己爱人的手法了，他在这两年里见识了许多克洛泽的杰作，早就明白克洛泽可以有多残忍多狡诈。<br/>不行……如果他再不出场的话，莱万也没法全身而退了，那这一次损失得有多惨重。<br/>克罗斯在阁楼里摸了一阵，真的翻出来一把自动手枪，他赶紧往里面装上了子弹，轻轻推开阁楼的门走了出去。<br/>对不起，米洛，克罗斯在心里自己告诉自己。</p><p>08<br/>当天晚上晚些时候，克洛泽的轿车停在了自家府邸门口。<br/>克洛泽攥着克罗斯的手腕把他给拽进了主卧，他砰地关上卧室的门，克罗斯坐在床上沉默着，微微低着头不去看他。<br/>“托尼·克罗斯，你是真的有能耐啊。”克洛泽走上前，把克罗斯从床上给拽起来，掐着他的脸，强迫对方直视自己的眼睛。<br/>“我……”克罗斯想了想自己也没什么好说的，就索性乖乖闭嘴等着克洛泽教训自己，反正莱万也应该逃出去了。<br/>“没有想到你还真的敢谋杀亲夫啊，”克洛泽慢条斯理地从大衣的口袋里掏出一把手枪，把黑洞洞的枪口塞进克罗斯嘴里，克罗斯忍不住呜咽了一声，“我这几年对你这么好，把你从集中营里救出来，什么事都顺着你哄着你，你知不知道今天晚上要是别人敢对我这么做，那个人早就横尸街头了？要不是……要不是你是托尼·克罗斯，我会对你手下留情？你真的以为克洛泽先生没有办法当场一枪毙了你？托尼你也太小看你的丈夫了吧，巴伐利亚的最高陆军长官可不是那么好当的。”<br/>手枪被塞进嘴巴里，克罗斯也不敢乱动，小心翼翼地收着牙齿怕被枪管给撞着，他只能呜咽几声，也不知道是想要表达什么。<br/>“而且你觉得你那几枪会有用吗？基米希先生和穆勒先生先暂时关在警察局里面，看在你的面子上就先不送到集中营去了。还有你真的认为莱万多夫斯基逃跑的了？托尼，你在这一点上一点都不了解我，我从来不会，从来不会让到手的猎物再逃脱掉。”<br/>克罗斯瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地看着克洛泽，看起来想很急切地问他莱万去哪了，但是也说不出来话，嘴角的涎水滴下来，整个人就像一只瑟瑟发抖的小兽。<br/>“莱万当然会去集中营了，布痕瓦尔德，听说过吗？你要是在意他，不如也去和他作伴？”克洛泽眯起眼睛，把枪管再往里面伸了一点，看着克罗斯拼命地摇头，眼睛里流出了眼泪，估计是被枪管给呛着了。<br/>“以后不准再去和那些人混在一起了，明白吗？”看着克罗斯这副模样，克洛泽心软了，语气也跟着温柔了起来，他得承认，不管托尼·克罗斯怎么叛逆，他就是没法对他发起脾气来。<br/>克罗斯小幅度地点着头，眼泪哗哗地往下流。<br/>克洛泽叹了口气，把手枪从他嘴里抽出来，枪口从克罗斯嘴里勾出一条条银丝，克罗斯低下头咳嗽了几声，肩膀微微抽动着，还带着几声低低的喘息。<br/>“好了，托尼乖，不哭了，”克洛泽用手拭去克罗斯脸上的泪水，无名指上的戒指戳在克罗斯脸上，“托尼以后要听话哦，米洛不喜欢不听话的宝贝。”<br/>克罗斯搂住克洛泽的肩，趴在他身上哭起来，克洛泽注意到克罗斯的右手手腕上有一道红色的印子，不由得后悔起来自己刚才把克罗斯拽的太用力了。<br/>克洛泽哄了好一阵子，克罗斯才渐渐停止哭泣，只是他还是抱着克洛泽不肯下来。<br/>“好了，托尼，松手，快去睡觉了，你要好好休息一下，”克洛泽在克罗斯耳边安慰着，把自己的爱人放在床上，又好言好语地劝了一会儿，帮他盖好被子拉上了床头灯，“我还有点事处理一下，待会儿就过来，你先睡觉吧。”<br/>“是托马斯和约书亚的事吗……”克罗斯低低的问了一句。<br/>“不是，宝贝儿，你别担心他们，他们不会有事的。”克洛泽抚摸着克罗斯的脸，在他脸颊上匆匆留下一吻，然后起身去了书房关好了房门。<br/>“菲利普，你那边的事情都处理完了吗？”一到书房，克洛泽就拿起书桌上的电话给自己的同事拉姆打了过去。<br/>“处理完了，该抓的人都抓了，你要的那两个在警察局里呢，接下来怎么办？”<br/>“穆勒和基米希吗，”克洛泽沉默了一下，“送奥斯维辛去吧。”<br/>“可是，”拉姆都明显被这个回答给整懵了，“你家那位美人会同意吗？”<br/>“没有人会告诉他，菲利普，”克洛泽说，声音冷冷地，“我不会再让他离开这栋房子了。”<br/>“行吧，如果你要这么做的话。”拉姆挂了电话。</p><p>09<br/>“你从今天起，给我乖乖地待在家里，哪也别想去。”第二天一大早，克洛泽刚起床就告诉克罗斯。<br/>克罗斯本来还是迷迷糊糊地，听到这个消息时一下子就清醒了，但是他也没有问为什么，只是默默地点头接受了这个通告。<br/>昨天晚上克洛泽把他给折腾了一晚上，他到最后哭得嗓子都哑了，但是对方就是没有听见一样还是在继续，他现在浑身上下全是暧昧的痕迹，从锁骨上的红痕到大腿之间的青紫色的痕迹，克洛泽从来没有这么粗暴地对待过他，就连他的手腕上都是被皮带勒过的红色的伤痕。<br/>“我最近会早一点回来，因为我答应过会陪你一起过圣诞节的，”克洛泽亲了亲克罗斯干涩的嘴唇，“还有，亲爱的，结婚两周年快乐。”<br/>克罗斯转动着手指上的结婚戒指，漠然地看着克洛泽坐车离开府邸。<br/>他下楼走到客厅里去坐着，两年之前，就是在这个地方，他和克洛泽交换了结婚戒指，在几个亲密好友和牧师的见证下说出了那句“我愿意”。<br/>克洛泽不愿意再在慕尼黑城里引起太大的轰动，所以就只邀请了几个密友，克罗斯当时看见他们的西装袖子上都别着那个象征着魔鬼的袖章，在婚礼结束之后一个人在卧室里哭了很久，他跟克洛泽在一起的时光过于美好，让他全然忘记了在一道高墙之外，就有战争和屠杀的悲剧在每一分每一秒发生着。<br/>而这一切的始作俑者正在他家的客厅里向他的新婚丈夫祝贺，这一切看起来都太过于讽刺。<br/>如果说，之前克罗斯只是有了一点想要加入盟军的想法，那这个时候，这个想法是彻彻底底的在他的脑海中扎根了。<br/>多么可笑又可悲啊，这么快他就要选择去背叛他的丈夫，这个世界上可能唯一还爱着他的人。<br/>那天晚上，克洛泽对他的动作特别的温柔，但是他还是忍不住哭了起来，克罗斯也说不清是因为什么，只是心底莫名涌上来一股悲哀。<br/>“没事的，托尼，放松。”克洛泽告诉他，不停地吻着他，但是他还是在哭，他差不多哭了一整个晚上。<br/>两年后的克罗斯明白了自己当时为什么会哭，只是这个原因已经显得不那么重要了。<br/>克洛泽确实是一个很信守承诺的人，即使事情再多，他还是陪克罗斯过完了整个圣诞节，克洛泽并没有剥夺克罗斯听收音机的权力，所以即使他被关在了这栋房子里面与世隔绝，但是他还是能很清楚地知道这个世界的动向。<br/>到了1944年，他不断地听见德军溃败的消息，诺曼底登陆，解放巴黎，克罗斯明白那个魔头的统治时间不长了。克洛泽从早到晚忙个不停，有时一天也没能和克罗斯说上几句话。过了些时日，又从柏林传来了刺杀希特勒失败的消息，柏林震怒，一下子又查出了不少人员有干系，许多军官和士兵被突然捉走，从此再也没有了音讯。克罗斯偷偷在每天晚上做着祷告，祈求上帝保佑克洛泽的平安。<br/>1944年10月14日，隆美尔元帅服毒自杀。<br/>“托尼，”那天克洛泽回来得很早，还陪着他一起吃了晚饭，席间克罗斯就感觉到了气氛的不对劲，“我有件事想要你答应我。”<br/>“什么事？”他抬起头，看着克洛泽。<br/>“你先答应我，托尼，我再告诉你是什么。”<br/>“那你得先告诉我是什么事情啊！”克罗斯抬高了音量，他很害怕自己这几个月来的担忧成真。<br/>“托尼，你知道的……这几天外面的风声都不太好，柏林估计很难再撑过一年了，”克洛泽思考着该怎么告诉克罗斯，克罗斯很认真地听着，“那么到了那个时候，我可能，我可能也会……”<br/>“米洛，你不要瞎说，你不会有事的。”克罗斯声音颤抖，伸出右手去攥住了克洛泽的手腕。<br/>“托尼，你听我说，如果有一天，这是在一年之内肯定会存在的一天，你记住，如果有一天慕尼黑要被盟军给占领了，或者我被元首给突然叫走——就像隆美尔一样……我会安排一辆车带着你立即离开德国。”<br/>“米洛！你瞎说什么呢！”<br/>“听着，托尼，我要你答应我，到时候离开了德国之后，在战争结束前都不要回来，也不要再试着去找我——答应我，你要忘记我。”克洛泽攥住克罗斯的手，灰绿色的眼睛对着他的蓝眼睛，声音是很镇静的。<br/>“你想都别想，米洛·克洛泽！你怎么会觉得我能忘得了你，我又怎么会随便离开你，你总是……你总是自己安排好了一切，觉得这是为了我好，可是，可是你甚至没有问过我的意见！我拒绝你这样的做法，我不会离开你，哪怕是世界末日！”克罗斯忍不住哭了出来，想要挣脱开克洛泽，但是克洛泽把他的手给拽的紧紧的。<br/>“托尼，你别这样，你还年轻，而且我会在你离开的车上装满足够的钱的。”<br/>可是克洛泽越安慰，克罗斯就哭得越凶，到最后克罗斯依偎在克洛泽怀里哭的上气不接下气，眼睛都哭肿了，克洛泽在他耳边说着安慰的话，但是他一句也听不进去。<br/>他说，“托尼，战争毁了你的一切，现在战争终于要结束了，你应该感到高兴才是，这里面也有你的一份功劳。”<br/>他说，托尼，别哭了，你当时一直期待着的胜利终于要来了。<br/>他说，等战争结束了，你就可以回去上学了，你会拥有一个新的人生，忘掉被战争毁灭的这一部分吧。<br/>他说，托尼，这几年能遇到你我真的很幸运，能拥有你这样的爱人，我真的足矣。<br/>他说，托尼，对不起，对不起。<br/>他说，我爱你。</p><p>10<br/>1945年年初的一天清早，克罗斯被从睡梦中揪起来，被迅速换好了衣服，然后就被克洛泽给塞进了一辆黑色的轿车里。<br/>他明白发生了什么，这几天城外的炮火声连天，盟军的飞机经常在城市上空飞来飞去，然后投下几枚炸弹，城市有大片都已经化为了废墟。<br/>克洛泽把身子探进车里去，很郑重地亲吻了克罗斯的嘴唇，两人都心知肚明，这可能是他们的最后一次见面了。<br/>“我爱你，托尼·克罗斯。”克洛泽捧着克罗斯的脸，又最后仔细地看了一眼他那双蓝色的漂亮眼睛，不舍地放开他，帮他关上了车门。<br/>“米洛，”克罗斯摇下车窗，这时车子发动了，“我也爱你，还有……对不起。”<br/>克洛泽低低地笑了，对着克罗斯挥了挥手，汽车驶了出去，很快就消失在了黎明的苍茫雾色之中。<br/>一天之后，美军占领了慕尼黑。</p><p>【尾声】<br/>1947年夏。<br/>克罗斯向往常一样吃完了早餐，简单收拾了一下就打算出门去。他在这座瑞士的小镇里住了两年了，没有人知道他是谁，也没有人会来打搅他，他每天过的也还算惬意。<br/>这时门铃响了，克罗斯去开门，发现门外站着一个他不认识的人。<br/>“克罗斯先生，你好，我有点事想和您谈谈。”来人很客气，也很彬彬有礼，“是有关克洛泽先生的事情。”<br/>“你是……”克罗斯愣了愣。<br/>“菲利普·拉姆，克洛泽先生的朋友和同僚。”<br/>克罗斯请他到客厅里来坐下，拉姆注意到客厅的沙发桌上摆着克洛泽和克罗斯以前的照片。<br/>“啊，那张照片啊，”克罗斯注意到拉姆的眼神，“那是四，五年前照的了，在慕尼黑的那条渡河上，您一定知道那个地方。”<br/>“拉姆先生，我们还是说说您为什么来吧。”<br/>“抱歉，刚才忘了，”拉姆笑笑，“我先这么问吧，克罗斯先生，您还爱着米洛吗？”<br/>“爱，”克罗斯低下头，看着自己左手无名指上的那枚戒指，“爱，但是又有什么用呢？米洛再也回不来了。”<br/>“那可不一定，”拉姆说，“如果我告诉你，米洛还活着呢，你会去找他吗？”<br/>克罗斯猛地抬起头瞪着他，反应相当激烈，“你说什么？”<br/>“米洛·克洛泽还活着，”拉姆说，“但是处境不是特别好，我在想，如果你还爱着他，如果，你……”<br/>他的话被克罗斯给打断了，“他在哪？我马上就去找他！”<br/>拉姆叹了口气，递给了克罗斯一张机票，“去吧，如果你想的话。”<br/>“克罗斯先生，米洛现在特别需要你，如果说以前是他拯救了你，那现在就需要你去拯救他了，把他给带回到欧洲来。”<br/>巴西，里约热内卢。<br/>克洛泽和几个当地的孩子在一小片空地上踢着足球，今天的天气很舒服，阳光明媚，还有阵阵微风吹来。<br/>他突然感觉到身后有人在看着他，他转过身去，看见克罗斯站在不远处，男孩穿着一件白色的衬衫，最上面的扣子没有扣好，隐隐露出一点锁骨。<br/>克洛泽把足球递给一个孩子，弯下腰告诉他们去别的地方玩一会儿，那个男孩子有点失望，撇撇嘴带着他的小伙伴们走了。克洛泽重新看着克罗斯，眼睛一眨也不眨，生怕一闭眼再睁开他就消失不见了，这一切又是自己的臆想。<br/>“米洛。”克罗斯喊了一声，声音有点哽咽。<br/>克洛泽呆呆地看着他。<br/>“米洛！”克罗斯向他走过来，扑进他的怀里，克洛泽还是不敢相信这一切，把他给紧紧地搂着，拍着他的后背，任由对方的眼泪落在自己的衣服上。<br/>克罗斯趴在他肩膀上啜泣，“米洛，我终于又找到你了，你不要再离开我了好不好？”<br/>是拉姆那家伙告诉他的吧……克洛泽在心里这么想着，揉了揉克罗斯脑后的金发，“我不是说了不要来找我吗，托尼？我不值得你这么费心。”<br/>克罗斯仰起脸看着他，“可是我始终没有答应那个承诺啊。”<br/>“米洛，和我回去好不好，”克罗斯问他，“我真的很想你，你再也不要离开我了好不好？”<br/>“好，好。”克洛泽搂着他，“好，我答应永远也不离开你。”<br/>“没有你我真的过的好苦的，”见对方答应了自己，克罗斯委屈地抱怨起来，“我一个人住在瑞士，周围一个朋友也没有……”<br/>“我带你回慕尼黑去。”<br/>“……还什么事情都要自己做，我切菜差点切到手指……”<br/>“我去做饭，你不用担心这些。”<br/>“……还有小偷，有一天翻窗户进来偷了我好多东西……”<br/>“没事，我们回去买新的。”<br/>“……晚上一个人睡觉真的好冷的，没有人来搂着我……”<br/>“我来陪你睡，我会搂着你的。”<br/>“米洛！”克罗斯喊了他一声，伸手戳着他心脏的位置，“我跟你说，你让我受了这么多委屈，你以后不准再离开我了！”<br/>“嗯，好好，不离开托尼了。”<br/>“以后你负责做饭，还有洗碗！”<br/>“嗯，好，好。”<br/>“还有要带我出去买东西！”<br/>“嗯，好的。”<br/>“花园里种的花你也要负责浇水！”<br/>“好，好。”<br/>“还有，还有我想领养两个犹太的孩子。”<br/>“没问题的，我的托尼。”克洛泽紧紧地搂着克罗斯，“那托尼是不是也要干点事情呢？”<br/>“你，你想让我干什么？”<br/>“我不需要我的托尼做其他的事情，每天乖乖暖床就是了。”克洛泽含住克罗斯的耳垂，声音故意有点模糊，“好不好啊，托尼？”<br/>“克洛泽你个大坏蛋！！！”克罗斯脸红了，大声地喊，想从男人怀里挣脱出来。<br/>克洛泽笑了，轻轻吻着克罗斯的侧脸。<br/>不急，有些事情可以回去再慢慢商量。<br/>毕竟他们还有一辈子的时间。<br/>岁月静好，现世安稳。<br/>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>